Eles se tinham
by Gabriela S2
Summary: Após a ida de Carly para a Itália, Sam e Freddie se aproximaram de uma forma que nunca pensariam, mas logo chegaria a vez de Freddie ir embora para a faculdade. Sabendo disso Sam pegou a estrada por cinco longos anos, até ser convidada por Carly para um reencontro ao qual Freedie participaria. Como será para ambos enfrentar um passado mal resolvido
1. Chapter 1

Passaram-se anos desde a ultima vez que eles se viram. Primeiro Carly, sua melhor amiga, foi embora sem qualquer data de voltar. Ela viu o ultimo beijo dos dois, e mesmo amando Freddie ela não conseguiu se ressentir com qualquer um dos dois, a cena parecia algo como uma conclusão de um assunto entre os dois. Então se passaram alguns dias, apenas Freddie e ela sobraram de um trio que julgavam inseparáveis para o resto da vida. Naqueles dias eles se aproximaram. Ela iria para o apartamento dele quando sua mãe estava trabalhando, ou ele iria para o apartamento dela quando a mãe sumia para Las Vegas, ou Tijuana, ou qualquer lugar que lhe desse na teia e que o namorado da vez pudesse pagar. Eles não falavam nada a principio, esperavam a transmissão a vivo no Skype, onde Carly conversaria com eles por uma hora. Nessa primeira semana eles não trocavam palavras entre si, apenas quando Carly estava na transmissão, e era quase como tê-la de novo entre eles.

Depois da primeira semana eles passaram a conversar, algumas palavras no principio, mas logo se empolgavam até incluir Carly na conversa como se ela estivesse ali, como se ela fosse respondê-los, mas obviamente ela não respondia.

Na terceira semana começaram os toques, sutis, como um soco no ombro de provocação ou uma mecha de cabelo tirada do rosto, que foram evoluindo para um abraço pela cintura ou uma cabeça deitada no ombro. As palavras ainda não eram muitas. As chamadas de Carly começaram a diminuir para dia sim, dia não.

Na quarta semana vieram os beijos, simples no começo. Um beijo na cabeça ou no rosto durante o dia, como uma forma de um lembrar ao outro que eles ainda estavam ali, que tinham um ao outro. Naquela semana Carly falou com eles apenas uma duas vezes, chamadas rápidas de vinte minutos na qual Carly falou sobre sua nova vida, sobre novos amigos e até mesmo um novo garoto. Sam percebeu a mandíbula de Freddie se tencionar levemente, pra qualquer pessoa um gesto imperceptível, até mesmo para ela até um mês atrás, mas agora ela poderia ler com exatidão suas expressões. Sabia que enquanto Carly falava desse novo garoto que participava de uma banda entre amigos e a levou pra passear de cavalo Freddie repetia a cena do ultimo beijo deles de novo e de novo na mente. Naquele dia quando se despediu ela lhe deu um beijo, um selinho. Sabia que não poderia substituir aquele momento, mas queria que ele soubesse de algum modo que ela estava lá. Ela nunca foi boa com as palavras.

Na semana seguinte sempre havia dois selinho, um na chegada, outro na despedida. Algo simples para ambos. Então passavam horas no mesmo lugar, ela jogando, ele lendo, ou só em silencio. Naquela semana ela apareceu na janela do seu quarto pela escada de incêndio. Sua mãe levou o namorado pra casa e os dois não podiam fazer suas coisas em silencio. A casa de Carly era sua antiga fuga quando algo assim acontecia, mas agora ela só tinha Freddie e ele a aceitou. Foi estranho compartilhar a mesma cama. Ambos ficaram tensos, um de costas pro outro, ela com um conjunto de roupas largas dele emprestadas. Em algum momento o sono veio, e no meio do sono seus corpos se encontraram. Quando acordaram no dia seguinte dormindo de conchinha as coisas não pareciam tão tensas assim.

Na sexta semana aquilo virou rotina, se a mãe dele estivesse em casa Sam subiria pela escada de incêndio, se não ela ficaria depois da escola até o dia seguinte. Chegou a um ponto que mesmo sozinha em casa ou sua mãe sozinha e silenciosa ela iria procurá-lo, e ele não fazia perguntas, apenas a recebia. Os contatos de Carly ficaram mais rápidos e espaçados, com promessas de que não seriam mais tão espaçados assim, mas nunca cumpridos. Nenhum dos dois a culpavam era um país novo, com o pai que fazia tempos que não via, com muitas coisas pra conhecer, ela era uma garota jovem, eles não fariam o mesmo se fossem eles?

Foi na sétima semana que ele _realmente_ a beijou. Um beijo profundo, intenso, de tirar o fôlego, como eles não faziam desde o termino no elevador. E após o primeiro veio o segundo, o terceiro e tantos outros, sem aviso, apenas seguindo suas vontades. As vezes ele começaria, as vezes ela. Eles não conversavam sobre isso, seus corpos aprenderam a conversar um com o outro.

Foi na oitava semana, um dia em que sua mãe levou o seu namorado pra casa e fez mais barulho que o usual, ela rumou pra casa de Freddie mandando uma mensagem avisando que iria a qual ele respondeu que estava sozinho. No caminho não pôde deixar de se perguntar se ser tocada, beijada era tão bom assim como a mãe fazia parecer através das paredes finas da sua casa. Quando Freddie a deixou entrar e fechou a porta ela o puxou para um beijo, o qual ele prontamente correspondeu, quando o garoto estava distraído o suficiente ela começou a desabotoar seu pijama. Ele se afastou o suficiente apenas para olhá-la, mas novamente voltou a beijá-la e a ajudou a se livrar das próprias roupas. Sabia que quando ela começava algo era porque realmente queria aquilo. Foi em sua cama, em meio ao cheiro dele. Cada toque se provou como fogo e ela realmente entendeu que segurar qualquer barulho era extremamente difícil. Quando ele a tomou houve dor no inicio, ele foi compreensivo, paciente. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa acharia que ele já havia feito isso antes, mas foram seus corpos, eles se conheciam, sabiam o que um precisava dar ao outro. Depois da dor veio o prazer, e apenas sons, suspiros, gemidos e o nome um do outro escaparam dos seus lábios. Quando finalmente terminaram deitaram um de frente para o outro, se olhando até dormirem. Antes de dormir ela agradeceu internamente que sua mãe deixasse preservativos jogados pela casa (inclusive nas suas roupas) como se fosse decoração.

E semana após semana se passou, eles passariam a maioria das noites juntos, algumas vezes receberiam transmissões de Carly. Como sua amiga responsável poderia ficar noiva ainda tão jovem? Ela o olhou, temendo ver qualquer sinal de dor em seu rosto, mas não encontrou nada. Ele então segurou sua mão, apertando de leve como se dissesse que tudo estava bem, ele tinha a Sam.

As semanas passaram, meses passaram até finalmente terminarem o colégio. Freddie foi aceito na faculdade se sua escolha. Sam não seguiria qualquer faculdade, não era ela. Foi com um pouco de dor que ela percebeu que ele iria pra longe. Naquela noite ela cavalgou sobre ele com sofreguidão, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ao fim, quase dormindo ele falou que poderiam fazer dar certo, mas ela sabia que não, e sem que ele visse uma lagrima escapou do seu rosto. Na noite antes dele ir embora foi a vez dele tomá-la com força, a cada impulso repetindo que ela era sua, e ele dela, e continuaram mais uma e mais uma vez, até quase amanhecer e quando ele finalmente dormiu ela se levantou, beijou o seu rosto e se despediu dele com um sussurrado "eu te amo". Deixou apenas um bilhete para trás com a mesma frase, não precisava falar muito, ele a entenderia. Naquela mesma madrugada fez sua mochila, pegou o dinheiro que havia juntado dos lanches roubados e de apostas de poker (no que ela era muito boa) subiu em sua moto comprada com o mesmo dinheiro e foi embora. Seus pensamentos nunca deixando o homem deitado em sua cama de solteiro, que ela passou a reconhecer como sua também.

Agora haviam se passado cinco anos, nesse tempo ela havia rodado vários estados, de vez em quando recebendo uma transmissão por Skype com Carly ou mesmo alguns sms por Freddie. Não podia negar que seu coração falhava uma batida ou duas ao ler um "oi" do garoto. Houveram outros caras em sua cama nesse tempo, todos parecidos com Freddie na aparência, mas nenhum deles conseguiam tocá-la, beijá-la, satisfazê-la como ele conseguia. Nos momentos finais fechava os olhos e via aquele cara de olhos chocolate e sorriso cativante e apenas assim conseguia seu orgasmo.

Ela não estava muito longe de Seattle quando recebeu uma mensagem de Carly. "estou voltando, amanhã espero encontrá-la no vitamina da hora, Freddie já confirmou que vai". Ela olhou pela janela da lanchonete em que estava, mas sem olhar pra nada em particular. Como será que ele estava? Será que pensava nela tanto quanto ela pensava nele? Talvez fosse hora de voltar e enfrentar o passado.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A:aqui estou eu outra vez. Sobre o capitulo anterior eu citei que a moto foi comprada com dinheiro de poker e de lanches roubados, mas como eu não assisto a série há muito tempo eu esqueci que a moto era do Meião, que deu ao Spencer que depois passou pra Sam, mas ainda assim eu acho que o modo que coloquei em que ela adquiriu a moto também cabe bem no personagem dela e me sinto com muita preguiça de mudar, então permanece. Quanto a saga que se segue a partir de Sam&Cat pretendo usar uma ou outra citação vaga. Sei que quando a série se passa enquanto Sam ainda cursa o médio por longa distancia, mas para mim e para a linha de tempo da fic fica mais conveniente que a ida de Sam tenha se dado um dia antes da ida de Freddie para a faculdade. Com essas explicações vamos ao capitulo:

Após cinco anos lá estava ela de pé em frente a sua antiga casa. Havia mantido contatos espaçados com a mãe então sabia que ela ainda morava lá, mas não sabia se tinha o direito de ainda chamar aquela casa de sua ou sequer ainda queria chamar de sua. Com um suspiro forte se dirigiu a porta, tocou a campainha e não pode evitar rolar os olhos ao perceber que mesmo após tanto tempo ainda estava quebrada. Se preparou para bater a porta, mas um barulho peculiar a deteve, era choro de... Bebê? Sem esperar mais finalmente bateu a porta, alguns instantes depois a sua mãe abriu a porta e a visão deixou Sam surpreendida: era realmente um bebê, um menino, não poderia ter mais que um ano, cachos loiros e cacheados na cabeça, bochechas rosadas e olhos azuis, na verdade lembrava muito ela mesma quando possuía essa idade, só que com cabelos bem menos cacheados. Aquela criança realmente parecia um anjinho exceto pelo fato que berrava a plenos pulmões. A mãe sorria feliz ao ver a filha na porta.

-Sam, minha menina, a quanto tempo... Anda filha. Entre! – a mãe falou sem tirar o sorriso da face, entrando em casa logo em seguida. Sam a seguiu e parou perto da porta, desconfortável.

Olhou ao redor, a casa parecia bem diferente. A pintura não estava mais tão velha como quando ela foi embora, não havia embalagens de comida congelada jogadas pelo lugar, nem copos descartáveis de café ou piolas de cigarro, nem garrafas de cerveja vazias. Na verdade o lugar parecia limpo de um jeito que ela nunca havia visto, mas essa não era a única diferença na casa: havia um homem magro sem camisa, cabelos castanhos e cacheados e rosto sardento jogado no sofá com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão enquanto assistia a TV. Sua atenção foi tirada do jogo de futebol pela mãe de Sam

-Bill, querido? Essa é a Sam, uma das minhas gêmeas que eu te falei. Aquela que estava viajando. Sam, esse é o Bill, meu noivo. A gente se conhece desde a época do ensino médio – a mãe pareceu que ia falar algo mais, mas a criança em seu colo chorou ainda mais alto se possível e a mãe acabou indo para o corredor entrando em uma das portas, deixando Sam sozinha na sala.

Sam sentiu o olhar do homem a avaliar de cima a baixo, e mesmo com calças de couro, botas, uma blusa branca com os dizeres "amo frango frito" e jaqueta de couro ela ainda assim sentiu que não estava vestida com roupas suficientes. Claro que teve que encarar esse tipo de olhar uma ou outra vez durante esse tempo e até mesmo deu uma boa surra nos que ousaram passar do olhar, mas mesmo assim ela ainda não conseguia se acostumar com esse tipo de olhar, talvez nunca se acostumasse.

\- Sam, não é? – o homem falou um sorriso no rosto – Você se parece com sua mãe quando era mais jovem. Existem duas de você mesmo? – ele perguntou em um tom brincalhão. Sam se permitiu relaxar um pouco, nem percebeu que estava quase tão rígida como uma estatua. Talvez o homem não fosse tão ruim, mas sentiu seu sangue gelar na frase que se seguiu. – Deve ser bem interessante ter duas de você na mesma cama.

Claro que sua mãe não poderia arrumar um namorado normal pra variar, um cara que não falaria algo assim pra suas filhas. Não que fosse a primeira vez que acontecesse. Antes que pudesse dar uma boa resposta a cabeça de sua mãe surgiu no corredor

-Anda Sam. Venha. O que você está esperando? – a mãe perguntou ainda com um sorriso no rosto, o choro do bebê ao fundo. Sam se limitou então a dar o olhar mais assustador que conseguiu ao homem, pareceu funcionar, pois seu rosto empalideceu uns bons tons. Ao chegar à porta do quarto não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco magoada, a casa só tinha dois quartos, e o quarto onde ela entrou era o que costumava ser seu e agora tinha moveis infantis montados, brinquedos por todo lado e pintado com uma cor suave de azul. Sem mais cama de solteiro com um edredom roxo e preto, sem a escrivaninha que não servia pra nada além de acumular bagunça, sem seus pôsteres do cuttlefish ou seus quadrinhos do x-men. Qualquer presença de Sam na casa havia sido retirada. O bebe agora deitado no berço ainda chorava alto.

-ah, Sam, querida. Com a chegada do Will eu tive que converter seu quarto num quarto de bebê pra ele. Suas coisas ainda estão guardadas no sótão, se você quiser nós podemos remontar sua cama, você pode dividir o quarto com o Will... – sua mãe começou, mas Sam mal conseguia prestar atenção tanto por estar perdida em seus próprios pensamentos quanto pelo bebê (que descobriu se chamar Will)que não parar de chorar. A vida havia seguido, não havia lugar pra ela ali. Antes que a mãe continuasse a falar ela levantou a mão num gesto para ela parar e foi até o berço da criança. O menino a encarava com aqueles grandes olhos azuis, mas não parou de chorar.

-o que ele tem de errado, Pam? – Sam perguntou ainda olhando pro bebê, por isso acabou perdendo o raio de dor que passou pelos olhos da mãe.

-eu não sei – ela falou com um suspiro – ele ta assim desde a madrugada, ele nunca tinha chorado tanto!

-você deu alguma coisa diferente pra ele ontem?

-só papa de cenouras. Foi a primeira vez que coloquei ele pra comer cenouras. Por quê? -Sem dar qualquer resposta a mãe Sam se inclinou para o berço, pegou as duas minúsculas pernas do bebê e levou até ao estomago dele, fazendo um pum audível soar no quarto, imediatamente o bebê parou de chorar. Sam fez isso mais algumas vezes enquanto a mãe se aproximava com um olhar realmente surpreso no rosto. – como você fez isso?

-fiz alguns bicos de babá nesses tempos. Aprendi um truque ou outro – Sam respondeu olhando pra mãe, vendo um sorriso aliviado no seu rosto. Sam notou que a mãe ainda tinha beleza nela, aquela beleza madura que vemos em mães de filmes de comédia romântica, mas também tinha muito cansaço, algo que ela não costumava ver em sua mãe mesmo nos tempos que ela sumia em farras por três dias seguidos. A mãe tinha perdido aquele brilho louco nos olhos. – olha, sobre a sua proposta, eu não posso aceitar. Eu só vim pra ver você de novo e pra perguntar se minhas coisas ainda estavam aqui pra recuperá-las mais tarde. Você construiu uma nova vida pra você e eu também pretendo construir uma pra mim. "e eu não posso encarar o olhar que seu novo cara me deu todos os dias" completou em pensamento

Pam ainda abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes, mas não falou nada, sabia como a filha era teimosa quando resolvia algo, então resolveu mudar de assunto.

-o que você achou do seu irmão? – ela perguntou tocando no rosto da criança que agora dormia pacificamente.

-parece comigo – Sam respondeu com um sorriso no rosto – e não se dá com cenouras assim como eu – a observação fez com que as duas rissem juntas. – por que você não me falou que estava grávida e que estava noiva?

-eu tentei – Pam respondeu – mas se comunicar com você nesses tempos era difícil.

Um longo silencio se estabeleceu entre as duas até que Sam o quebrou

-então... Faz quanto tempo que você está com o... – Sam não completou a frase, já havia esquecido o nome do homem

-Bill – a mãe completou – reencontrei o Bill em uma das reuniões de ex alunos a pouco mais de um ano. Era pra ser um lance de uma noite só mas acabei engravidando do Will, o Bill soube e a gente resolveu tentar. Ele é legal, reformou a casa, trabalha... E ter o Will na minha vida foi bom pra cair na real. Não que você e a Melanie não fossem – ela tratou de acrescentar rápido – mas é que a gravidez do Will foi de risco tanto pela a idade como pelo estado que eu estava antes de engravidar dele. Quando eu quase morri com ele no terceiro mês de gravidez eu vi que era hora de... Parar. – Pam então olhou para Sam com lagrimas nos olhos – eu tenho que pedir desculpas, não só a você mas a sua irmã também. Eu fui muito irresponsável esse tempo todo, eu não fui a mãe que eu deveria ter sido, quando era mais jovem eu não ligava que você me chamasse de Pam, sabe? Até me fazia sentir mais jovem, mas quando o Will me chamou de mãe pela primeira vez eu percebi o quanto isso mexeu comigo, e o quanto me fez falta ouvir essa palavra, me fez querer voltar atrás e ser uma boa mãe pra merecer ser chamada assim nesses últimos anos. Por você e pela Mel.

Mais tarde naquele dia, num quarto de hotel alugado Sam pensou com seus botões enquanto tomava uma ducha que uma parte do seu passado estava resolvida e que logo teria que arrumar um lugar fixo pra si. Não pode deixar de se perguntar se o restante da sua antiga vida teria mudado tanto quanto esse aspecto, e se seria tão fácil de resolver.


End file.
